Laurel Lance (Earth-X)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth One). '' :''For her Earth Two counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth Two). Laurel Lance is a female meta-human assassin from the New Reich, and the last remaining member of the New Reichsmen, known as Siren-X. Biography Serving the Reichsmen Laurel Lance was born within the New Reich. Having great meta-human powers, she grew up to become an assassin and a valuable member of the New Reichsmen, an elite branch of Schutzstaffel. Laurel was in love with Oliver, the Führer, though he apparently did not feel the same way. In November 2390, visitors from Earth-1 and Earth-38 allied with the rebels and killed the leadership of the New Reich, leaving the ruling government of Earth-X to topple. Having not participated in the invasion of Earth-1 for unknown reasons, Laurel survived, vowing to avenge the death of her love and fall of the New Reich. Revenge When Leo Snart was pursuing Laurel on Earth-X, he mentioned how the Reich had fallen, and that she might as well give up. However, Laurel managed to ambush Leo and hit him with a scream, refusing to surrender. As Laurel was about to kill him, Leo was rescued by the Flash and Vibe. She tracked them through echolocation and used her sonic scream powers on them, but the heroes managed to escape through a breach to Earth-1. However, her scream kept the portal open, allowing Laurel to travel through the breach to Earth-1. While using echolocation to look for Leo, Laurel heard him and Team Flash plan to take Neil Borman/Fallout to Keystone City away from Clifford DeVoe, and tracked them down. Laurel attacked DeVoe and Team Flash. DeVoe escaped to his pocket dimension while Laurel was able to secure Leo's cold gun as she captured Joe West, Caitlin Snow, and Fallout. Laurel brought the trio to the Central City SCIS Department and forced Fallout to remove his helmet, exposing his powers to the outside world and starting a nuclear reaction within his body. Joe pointed out this wouldn't bring back the New Reich, but Laurel didn't care and stated that destroying the SCIS would at least make them more even. Laurel eventually began to scream at Fallout to speed up the nuclear reaction. Joe tried to stop her but she knocked him aside. The Flash and Leo then tried to sneak up on her, but Laurel's echolocation allowed her to hear them coming and she fended them off. Laurel then used her scream to push back Caitlin and Leo as they tried to suppress the nuclear radiation. As she continued to scream at Fallout, the Flash, with Leo's encouragement, got up and used his speed to knock Laurel against the railing, rendering her unconscious. Laurel was then presumably taken back to Earth-X and imprisoned by the Freedom Fighters for her crimes. Powers and abilities Powers *'Meta-human physiology:' Through unknown means, Laurel's body was enhanced, enabling her to access her newfound powers. **'Superhuman sonic scream:' Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream powerful enough to throw an adult human several meters away and even kill them. She was able to use this ability to keep a breach open long enough for her to enter it and speed up the nuclear reaction from Neil Borman/Fallout's body. ***'Echolocation/Superhuman hearing:' Laurel's sonic powers grant her powerful hearing, able to detect movements and noises from great distances while likewise able to determine where they are coming from. Alternatively, she can use her sonic powers to create an echolocation effect, better enabling her to track down targets. This ultimately grants Laurel an early-warning effect, able to better anticipate sneak attacks. **'Superhuman durability '(presumed):' As a side effect of her meta-human physiology, Laurel demonstrated impressive durability, as she stood unfazed in close proximity to a radiating Neil Borman for an extended period of time while every police officer in the room immediately collapsed due to intense radiation exposure (it was unconfirmed if Laurel was given Caitlin Snow's protective non-radioactive iodine solution). Abilities *'Master assassin: As noted by Leo Snart, Laurel is an extremely deadly assassin, being one of the New Reich's most valuable soldiers. **'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant:' Because of her work as a New Reich assassin, Laurel is proven to have moderate skills in close combat to an unknown degree, able to swiftly knock aside Joe West when he tried to attack her. ***'Skilled markswoman:' Laurel is skilled in the use of guns, able to use Leo's Cold Gun with ease. *'Stealth:' As an assassin, Laurel is has skill in stealth and tracking. She was able to ambush Leo and would have likely killed him if not for the intervention of The Flash. Equipment *'Siren-X suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit as her alter-ego, Siren-X, which is similar in appearance to the suit worn by her Earth-2 counterpart. *'Retractable mask:' Like all members of the New Reich, Laurel wears an electronic mask to cover her face. It serves as protection and also has a built-in voice modulator to hide her identity. Former equipment *'Cold Gun:' Laurel stole Leo Snart's Cold Gun to take Caitlin Snow, Joe West, and Neil Borman hostage and later used it to kill an officer of Earth-1's Central City SCIS Department. Leo retrieved his gun after Laurel was defeated. Appearances ''The Flash'' Season 4 *"Fury Rogue" ''Arrow'' Season 7 *"Elseworlds, Part 2" (indirectly mentioned) ''The Chronicles of Cisco'' *Post 79 "#BestListenerEver" (mentioned) ''Star Trek: Intrepid Season 12 *"Siren-X Returns" Trivia *Like her other known doppelgängers, Laurel was in love with the Oliver of Earth-X, though he apparently never reciprocated her feelings. *She and Vibe are the only known Earth-X doppelgängers of the main Arrowverse characters who didn't appear in ''Crisis on Earth-X. **Laurel's absence in the crossover was because Katie Cassidy was mourning the death of her father, David Cassidy, during its filming. *Unlike Black Siren, Laurel wasn't brought to Earth-1 with her associated group to participate in a crisis event in Central City, although she found her way there months later while pursuing Leo Snart. **She is also the second criminal version of Laurel to face Team Flash. *Leo noted to Team Flash that Laurel is an elite assassin, making her similar to her Earth-1 doppelgänger's sister. *It is unknown if Laurel is the daughter of the Sturmbannführer and the sister of a deceased unnamed woman, as their Earth-1 and Earth-2 doppelgängers share this familial relationship. *Laurel has triple piercings in her left ear. Behind the scenes *Siren-X shares similarities with Scream Queen, a villainous doppelgänger of the Black Canary from an animated DC Original Movie Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. **This makes Siren-X the second doppelgänger of Laurel Lance to have them, after Black Siren. Category:Meta-humans Category:Assassins Category:People from Earth-X Category:Members of Schutzstaffel Category:Doppelgängers Category:Breachers Category:Laurel Lance